Magic High
by pink seokjin
Summary: Magic High merupakan sekolah yang penuh keajaiban, persahabatan dan cinta. Semua di sekolah ini penuh keajaiban, sihir, makhluk ajaib, mantra, ramuan, monster, ataupun hantu. Tidak ada yang normal, semuanya berbeda. Tapi perbedaan itu membuat semuanya menjadi indah EXO-BTS fanfiction! pair for chap 2 : NamJin, HunHan, ChanBaek, YoonMin, KrisTao (dikit sih), SuKaiDo :p , and VKook
1. Chapter 1

**MAGIC HIGH**

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

RATE: T

GENRE: FANTASI, ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, TEENAGER LIFE, FRIENDSHIP

WARNING: YAOI/ BOY X BOY/ SHOUNEN AI/ BOYS LOVE

A MAGIC STORY

\^-^/

CAST:

Kris Wu: manusia es

Chanyeol Park: poenix

Sehun Oh: vampire

Kai Kim: wolf

Zitao Huang: Prince devil (King devil's son)

Luhan: Flairy (peri tanpa sayap)

Baekhyun Byun: cat (manusia kucing)

Suho Kim: putra Poseidon (dewa laut)

Lay Zhang: unicorn

Kyungsoo Do (Dio): manusia biasa (lol)

Chen Kim: manusia petir

Xiumin Kim: cat (manusia kucing)

Seokjin kim: manusia listrik

Namjoon Kim: penyihir

Yoongi Min: vampire

Hoseok Jung: ghost (hantu)

Jimin Park: wolf

Taehyung Kim: tiger (manusia harimau)

Jungkook Jeon: bunny (manusia kelinci/ kelinci kecil)

Magic High merupakan sekolah yang penuh keajaiban, persahabatan dan cinta.

Semua di sekolah ini penuh keajaiban, sihir, makhluk ajaib, mantra, ramuan, monster, ataupun hantu. Tidak ada yang normal, semuanya berbeda. Tapi perbedaan itu membuat semuanya menjadi indah.

.

.

Are you ready?

.

.

.

And the story...

.

.

.

Begin!

.

.

Brrr

Apa cuaca hari ini memang sangat dingin? Ada salju! Tapi ini bahkan bukan musim dingin...

"KRIS!"

"Hi Kris!"

"Oh tampannya~"

"Wassup Kris!"

Oh... ternyata Kris! Namanya Kris Wu, dia salah satu siswa populer di Magic High. Kris adalah manusia es, dia bisa membekukan apapun yang di sentuhnya. Dia sangat dingin! Bukan karena sifatnya yang dingin.. oh okay, dia memang agak dingin.

Tapi bukan itu!

Suhu tubuh Kris sama dengan suhu di kutub utara, dan juga di sekitar tubuh Kris selalu ada salju. Meskipun Kris berada di musim panas yang terik, dia akan tetap seperti itu, dingin dan bersalju.

Zzzrrtttt zzrrttt

"Aaww!"

"Aaawwhh"

"Seokjin..."

Ah, ini dia Princess Pink kita! Seokjin Kim!

"Maaf teman-teman!"

Dia adalah manusia listrik, tubuhnya penuh listrik berkekuatan tinggi. Listrik juga emosinya, jadi saat dia marah, senang, sedih... atau apapun, dia bisa menyetrum seseorang. Dan dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa listrik, setiap tidur ia akan mencharge tubuhnya agar selalu penuh listrik.

Tapi tenang saja, ia tidak berbahaya! Seokjin baik pada siapapun, lemah lembut, penuh perhatian. Hatinya mudah tersentuh, dia sangat sensitif! Sama seperti karakter warna kesukaannya, pink! Feminim...

Tapi jangan salah! Ia laki-laki dan memiliki jiwa laki-laki juga.

"Hi Seokjin! Hi Kris! Miaw~"

"Heum..."

"Hi Baekkie! Jaket baru? Kau terlihat keren!"

Dia adalah manusia Kucing, Baekhyun Byun! Dia juga laki-laki, dia tampan juga... tapi, yah... kadar keimutannya melebihi ketampanannya. Makanya banyak yang menyukai Baekhyun, dia sangat menggemaskan!

Tapi Baekhyun ini sama seperti kucing-kucing yang lain, tidak bisa diam! Berisik! Jadi yah.. dia termasuk siswa trouble.

"Miaw~"

Zzzziiingg zzziiinggg

"Hi guys!"

Makhluk mungil berukuran sekitar duapuluh centi, terbang, dan banyak kerlap kerlip di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau turun Luhan? Miaw~ aku pusing melihatmu terbang kesana kemari"

Puuff

Dia kembali keukuran normalnya, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

Luhan, dia adalah peri tanpa sayap, namanya Flairy. Flairy bisa terbang tanpa sayap. Dan sama seperti peri-peri kebanyakan, Luhan memiliki kekuatan sihir juga, bukan dengan tongkat! Dengan tangannya. Saat Luhan menggunakan sihirnya, tangannya juga akan keluar kerlap kerlip cantik.

Luhan cukup spesial bukan? Banyak juga yang menyukai Luhan. Luhan memiliki wajah unik, antara tampan, cantik dan imut. Tapi jangan salah, dia laki-laki dan punya sisi manly.

Sebuah kelelawar terbang ke arah mereka.

"Yoongi!"

Puufff

"Hi!"

Yoongi Min, atau kadang-kadang di panggil Suga. Dia vampire!

Lebih tepatnya vegetarian vampire, dia tidak minum darah, tapi mengkonsumsi buah-buahan atau sayuran. Yoongi sangat manis, dan memiliki kepribadian yang manis juga.

Tapi dia kadang juga bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan dan cuek.

Sebagai vegetarian vampire Yoongi punya kelemahan, dia tidak bisa mendengar, melihat atau membaui sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan darah.

"Di mana Lay? Apa dia telat lagi?"

"Miaw~"

"Ah, itu dia!"

Lihatlah makhluk manis yang berlari menghampiri mereka. Dia Lay, Lay Zhang! Dia Unicorn. Seperti unicorn pada umumnya, Lay bersinar, semua menyukainya, dia sangat kalem dan jangan lupa! Dia bisa menyembuhkan seseorang yang terluka dengan tanduk ajaibnya.

Lay ini sangat pemalu dan sensitif. Dan single dimplenya yang dalam membuatnya jadi manis, lucu dan menggemaskan.

Tapi Lay juga bisa keren! Lihat saja saat ia bermain basket atau menari, sifatnya yang pemalu tak terlihat. Ah, Lay memang sangat manis!

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, ada yang sudah sarapan? Aku membawa salad!" Lay menunjukkan sekotak penuh sayur warna-warni.

"Yeay! Aku mau!" ah, Yoongi sangat menyukai sayuran, dan apapun masakan Lay selalu sehat, penuh sayuran dan lezat. Itulah kenapa Yoongi suka sekali masakan Lay, ah! Tapi masakan Seokjin juga enak! Yoongi juga suka.

"Miaw~ kucing tidak suka sayur" tolak Baekhyun "Tapi Sayur itu sehat Baekhyun, kau harus mencoba" nasihat Lay

"Baiklah..."

"Aku tidak perlu, flairy sepertiku hanya perlu makanan manis"

"Karena itu kau harus sering periksa ke dokter gigi?" tanya Seokjin, Luhan menunduk "yah..."

"Kasihan dokter gigi nya..." celetuk Kris, Luhan menatap Kris sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Karena itu kau harus coba makan sayur Lu... lihat aku! Aku selalu makan sayur, sayur itu lezat" sahut Yoongi. Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas "Kau makan sayur karena kau hanya bisa makan itu Yoongi... Miaw~"

"hehe"

"Tapi aku hanya menyukai makanan manis, jadi aku hanya bisa makan salad buah" kata Luhan lalu membuka tangan kanannya.

Criing

Muncul dua buah apel merah yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan, Luhan memberi satu untuk Yoongi.

"Luhan benar, aku sendiri suka coklat" sahut Seokjin "Atau ice cream, atau lollypop, atau cake..." sambungnya.

Zzzrrtt zzzrrtt

"Aaawwh" Kris sedikit menjauh dari Seokjin, tapi ia malah menabrak Baekhyun.

"Miaw~ Kris! Aku bisa membeku! Miaw~ miaw~"

"Maafkan aku.." Seokjin menunduk, selalu saja seperti ini. "Seokjin.. tidak masalah, kita mengerti, ya kan Kris? Baekhyun?" kata Luhan berusaha menenangkan Seokjin. Kris dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyuman manis masing-masing.

"Ayo cepat ke kelas dan makan saladku!" usul Lay.

"Ayo!"

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

Di kelas sudah ada beberapa siswa-siswi, ada yang belajar, ada yang menyalin tugas dari temannya, ada yang mendengarkan musik, ada yang makan lollypop dan lain sebagainya.

Lay, Seokjin, dan Kris duduk di depan, sedangkan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Yoongi duduk di belakang mereka.

Yoongi membuka kotak salad milik Lay lalu memakannya dengan tenang. Baekhyun ragu-ragu untuk mencicipinya.

"Buka mulutmu Baekkie~ aaa" Seokjin menyuapkan salad itu pada Baekhyun, entah bagaimana Baekhyun membuat mengunyah lalu menelan salad itu menjadi sangat sulit. Yoongi dan Seokjin menatap Baekhyun yang berusaha menelan saladnya.

"umh.. miaw~"

Baekhyun tersenyum, itu artinya enak! "Boleh aku mencoba juga?" tanya Luhan. "Tentu Lu, cobalah!" kini Lay yang menyuapi Luhan.

Luhan sih biasa saja mengunyah dan menelan saladnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi, Luhan mengangguk "enak! Tapi bisakah besok kau buatkan salad buah juga?"

Lay tersenyum "tentu aku bisa, dengan senang hati!"

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, terlihat dua siswa memasuki ruang kelas. Yang satu tinggi berkulit pucat dan berwajah tampan, yang satu lagi tak henti-hentinya melontarkan lelucon pada si kulit pucat berwajah datar, dia agak transparan dan melayang.

Sehun Oh, dia adalah vegetarian vampire dari keluarga bangsawan. Dia sangat populer, banyak gadis yang menyukainya, dia juga sangat cemerlang di bidang akademik.

Sebenarnya Sehun memiliki wajah yang sangat manis, imut, dan tentu saja tampan. Tapi ekspresinya yang selalu datar membuatnya jadi terlihat dingin.

Sehun agak tertutup pada siapapun, semua teman datang sendiri padanya dan Sehun tak pernah mempermasalahkan semua itu, dia tak mengundang juga tidak tidak mengusir. Sehun sebenarnya punya hati yang baik, dia hanya tidak pandai bersikap.

Tapi karena dia bangsawan, sopan santun dan tata kramanya tidak bisa di ragukan lagi, sudah seperti seorang pangeran.

Dan Hantu yang tidak berhenti melontarkan lelucon itu, Hoseok Jung, atau bisa di panggil J-Hope. Hoseok sangat ceria dan tidak pernah memilih teman, ia selalu terbuka. Hoseok juga berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, karena itu ia sering bersama dengan Sehun.

Menari adalah kelebihannya, karena itu Hoseok sering di sebut dancing machine, tidak bisa berhenti menari, dia memang agak hyperaktif.

"Apa itu Kris?" tanya Seokjin, dia ini juga mudah penasaran dengan sesuatu.

"Majalah dari dunia manusia biasa, majalah remaja" jawab Kris, lalu menyerahkan majalah itu pada Seokjin. Seokjin menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu membuka-buka majalah itu dengan semangat.

"Woah~ kau dapat darimana?" tanya Seokjin lagi, ia terlihat begitu senang dengan majalahnya. "Mamaku, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia memberiku majalah remaja, apalagi untuk gadis"

"Itu karena kau tak punya ekspresi dan membosankan Kris!" sahut Luhan yang duduk di belakang mereka, ia juga ikut melihat isi majalah itu dari belakang.

"Miaw~ carilah sesuatu yang menarik di sana, misalnya ikan gurame, sarden atau apa..." Baekhyun ikut menimpali lalu kembali mencomot sedikit salad.

"Dasar Kucing, pikirannya ikan terus!"

"Itu kau tau Luhan... lalu apa masalahmu? Miaw~"

"Ssstttt" Seokjin meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Luhan dan Baekhyunpun menaruh perhatian pada Seokjin.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan ini! Slumber party!"

Zzzzrrrttt zzzrrtt

"Awh, sleepover?" Kris sedikit menjauh dari Seokjin "Serius?" sahut Lay.

"Bukannya itu untuk gadis?" tanya Yoongi yang belum selesai juga memakan saladnya.

"Ku mohon~ kalian mau ya?"

Zzzzrrttt zzzrrtt

Mana bisa mereka menolak aegyo bertenaga listrik itu?

"Baiklah..."

"Yeay!"

Zzzzrrrttt zzzrrttt

"Aaawww"

"Aaawwh"

"Seokjin!"

"Maaf..."

"Jadi, slumber party di kamar siapa?" tanya Yoongi setelah menyelesaikan acara makan saladnya.

Semua menatap Kris "Apa?"

"Sleepover di kamarmu, dingin dan penuh makanan!" jawab Baekhyun semangat, memang di kamar Kris ada lemari es super besar dan tentu isinya makanan semua, dan minuman.

Kris mendengus bosan, jika ada apa-apa selalu kamarnya. Tapi di kamar Kris memang fasilitasnya lengkap, maklum saja, dia dari keluarga kaya raya.

"Okay, terserah kalian"

Wuushh

"Sleepover?!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah burung poenix merah mendarat tapat di depan Baekhyun, membuat si kucing imut terkejut, tentu saja.

"Miaw! Kau mengagetkanku burung!"

Puufff

Burung poenix itu berubah menjadi sosok siswa tampan dengan tubuh kurus tinggi menjulang.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol! Dasar kucing!"

"Miaw~ kau sendiri memanggilku Kucing!"

Chanyeol park, manusia poenix.

Seperti yang di jelaskan di atas, dia memiliki tubuh tinggi bak tiang listrik, sama seperti Kris. Dia tampan dan imut, tapi memiliki suara bass yang berat, tidak sinkron. Tapi tenang saja, suara itu sangat sexy apalagi jika sudah ngerap seperti bulan lalu saat Pensi.

Manusia poenix sangat langka, karena itu Chanyeol istimewa.

Poenix memiliki dua kekuatan sekaligus, dari tangannya Chanyeol bisa mengeluarkan api, dan jika Chanyeol menangis, air matanya akan menyembuhkan apapun bahkan jika orang itu dalam keadaan sekarat sekalipun.

Tapi yah... Chanyeol ini seperti mustahil untuk menangis. Selain karena dia laki-laki, dia ini juga ceria! Sangat ceria! Chanyeol murah senyum, bahkan dari jarak limabelas meterpun senyuman Chanyeol terlihat jelas.

"Sudahlah Baek, ehem. Kalian tidak bisa mengadakan slumber party tanpa mengajakku, jadi aku ikut!" kata Chanyeol sambil beraegyo pada Pink princess, siapa lagi jika bukan Seokjin?

Seokjin yang baik hati, tidak perlu aegyopun ia pasti mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol.

"Tidak!" belum juga Seokjin menjawab Baekhyun sudah menolak Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini sama-sama berisik, kadang bisa sangat kompak dan akur, kadang juga malah seperti sekarang, tidak akur sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Lagipula kan slumber partynya di tempat Kris, dan Kris tidak mungkin menolak, ya kan Kris?" mata bulat lucu milik Chanyeol benar-benar penuh aegyo.

"Ya ya ya, kau bisa ikut" Jawab Kris.

"Tapi Kris, dia berisik!" bantah Baekhyun lagi.

"Astaga Baekhyun, jika Chanyeol berisik lalu kau apa?" timpal Yoongi

"Ya, kau sama berisiknya dengan Chanyeol" Luhan ikutan.

Okay, Baekhyun kalah.

"Terserah! Tapi bisakah kau turun dari mejaku, Burung?"

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

Hari ini ada dua siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Wolf high, mereka berdua tampan, manis, yang terpenting... HOT!

Tidak benar-benar panas, maksudnya mereka sexy~

"Miaw~ yang lebih pendek sangat imut dan lucu" gumam Baekhyun "Serius Baekhyun? Manusia srigala mungkin berkulit tan dan sexy, tapi jangan dekat-dekat mereka karena – "

"Yoongi!" Lay memotong ucapan Yoongi "Itu karena Vampire dan srigala memang tidak pernah akur dari dulu" tambahnya.

"Miaw~ dia memang imut Yoongi... dan yang tinggi juga tampan, miaw~"

"Srigala termasuk anjingkan?" tanya Seokjin, "Ya, kurasa" jawab Kris.

"Miaw! Kucing dan anjing tidak pernah akur, tapi lihat Yoongi.. aku tertarik pada mereka" Luhan mengangguk "Baekhyun benar! Lagipula apa salahnya berteman dengan srigala?"

Yonggi mendengus kesal, teman-temannya bukan vampire sih, jadi mereka tidak mengerti. Sudah beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu bangsa vampire dan wolf memang selalu berseteru, tidak cocok satu sama lain. Mana mungkin bisa berteman?

"Perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap Mr. Kibum Kim datar, guru matematika ini memang terkenal tanpa ekspresi. Dia sama seperti Kris, manusia es.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kai. Kai Kim"

Werewolf yang lebih tinggi ini benar-benar hot dan tampan, juga terlihat begitu atletik. Tapi bukan Cuma sexy, dia juga pandai dalam bidang akademik, di wolf High dulu nilainya selalu tinggi.

Kai ini werewolf yang ramah, baik pada siapapun termasuk vampire, maka dari itu banyak yang menyukai Kai, banyak juga yang mengidolakannya.

Sama seperti J-hope, Kai suka menari! Dia adalah dancing macine wolf high, tapi sekarang dia sudah bukan murid Wolf High lagi, jadi mungkin dia akan jadi dancing machine di Magic High juga. Menari sudah bagian dari hidupnya, dia juga sering menjuarai perlombaan menari, itu juga alasan mengapa dia punya banyak penggemar.

"Namaku Jimin Park, senang berjumpa dengan kalian"

Begitupun Jimin Park, werewolf yang kata Baekhyun imut ini juga pandai menari! Tapi tidak hanya menari, dia juga pandai bernyanyi.

Meskipun pendek Jimin ini cukup atletis, lihat saja tubuh sexy dengan abs sempurna itu! Jimin ini ceria dan hyperaktif, mungkin dia akan sangat cocok dengan si hantu J-hope.

Tapi jangan salah, Jimin ini wolf yang cukup liar dan kuat, apalagi jika sudah lapar! Dia akan langsung menerkam mangsanya karena Jimin juga sangat gesit. Jadi hati-hati untuk para kelinci, karena daging kelinci adalah favoritnya.

"Kalian bisa duduk di tempat yang kosong"

Kai berjalan menuju kursi belakang di mana Sehun duduk, seringai tampan menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Bisa aku duduk di sini Vampire manis?" tanya Kai pada Sehun.

Vampire dengan wajah datar ini hanya bergumam tidak jelas, dia masih fokus pada buku pelajarannya. Lagipula ia memang tidak pernah melarang siapapun untuk duduk di dekatnya.

Sehun juga tak pernah ambil pusing untuk urusan permusuhan antara vampire dan wolf, ini kan sudah jaman modern! Permusuhan seperti itu sangat konyol sekarang.

Melihat Sehun tidak menolak, Kai segera menempati kursi di samping Sehun.

"Apa baik-baik saja jika aku duduk di sini?"tanya Kai lagi, tapi kini Sehun menoleh pada Kai "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah kau taulah... seharusnya Kita saling membenci dan menjatuhkan, tapi kau tidak masalah aku ada di sekitarmu, itu.."

"Konyol! Aku tidak peduli hal menggelikan seperti itu Kai Kim, itu masalah nenek moyang kitakan? Bukan kita" Sehun kembali pada buku pelajarannya.

"Woah~ Sehun benar-benar jjang! Kau tenang saja Kai, siapapun bisa berteman dengan Sehun, begitupun dengan werewolf yang bau" kata Hoseok, dia duduk tepat di depan Sehun.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, memangnya hantu bisa mencium bau? Mereka bahkan tidak perlu makan.

Seakan tahu ketidak mengertian Kai, Hoseok segera melanjutkan "Ah! Taehyung pernah mengatakan jika werewolf selalu bau bagi vampire, padahal dia sendiri Tiger, dia duduk di sebelah teman wolfmu. Apa Taehyung benar Sehun?"

"Heum, Kai memang bau, tapi tidak masalah" jawab Sehun singkat, entah ada apa di buku pelajaran matematika itu, tapi Sehun terlihat serius membacanya.

"Tuh kan! Sehun baik~"

"Yah, terserah kalian"

Jimin memang duduk di sebelah manusia harimau, Taehyung, sekaligus duduk di belakang Yoongi.

Taehyung Kim, dia adalah makhluk paling trouble di magic high. Bukan karena dia berandalan atau apa, dia hanya terlalu kelebihan energi dan childish. Setiap hari ada saja kelakuannya, dia selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh di luar perkiraan manusia biasa.

Ah, tapi penghuni Magic high bukan manusia biasa semua...

Dia harimau, jadi kalian sudah bisa menebak jika dia makan daging kan? Jika Yoongi tergila-gila dengan sayur, Taehyung tergila-gila dengan daging. Ya karena memang makanannya hanya daging.

Taehyung sangat terkenal di Magic high, bukan Cuma karena kelakuannya, tapi karena wajah tampan bak manganya! Bahkan, kadang Taehyung juga terlihat cantik dan imut, tentu saja banyak yang menyukai Taehyung.

"Hi wolf.."

"Hi Tiger!"

Taehyung menyunggingkan cengirannya yang lucu "Apa kau baik-baik saja duduk di belakang vampire?"

Yoongi mendengarnya, dan dia mulai mengernyit tidak suka.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku duduk di sini karena ini satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong di deretan tengah" itu artinya Jimin tidak begitu suka duduk dekat vampire, Yoongi.

"Tapi senang bertemu denganmu... err"

"Taehyung! Taehyung Kim, tapi kau bisa memanggilku V saja. Senang bertemu dengamu juga Jimin..."

Taehyung tau jika Jimin mungkin bisa jadi partnernya, partner troble makernya!

"Aku senang, karena paling tidak kau bukan makhluk pengisap darah" tambah Jimin lagi, Cengiran Taehyung bertambah lebar. Perang antara vampire dan wolf akan di mulai!

Peperangan selalu menyenangkan untuk Taehyung.

Benar saja, Yoongi mulai tersulut emosi. Dia berbalik dan mengebrak meja Jimin

"Dengar ya srigala bau! Aku dan Sehun vegetarian vampire, kita tidak mengisap darah!"

"Baiklah makhluk pucat, aku hanya membicarakan nyamuk yang barusan lewat, bukan kau dan teman vampire mu"

"Ehem"

Kalau tidak ingat ini masih di kelas dan Kim tidak menegur, mungkin perang antara vampire dan wolf akan benar-benar terjadi.

Yoongi kembali berbalik lalu duduk tenang di kursinya. "Apa ku bilang... ide buruk jika kau berpikir aku akan berteman dengan srigala" desis Yoongi.

"Sabarlah Yoongi" kata Lay menenangkan.

"Tapi dia tetap keren.."

"Baekhyun!"

"Miaw~"

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

Slumber Party tiba! Woohoo!

Semuanya sudah lucu dengan piyama masing-masing!

Seokjin dengan piyama pink, Luhan dengan piyama pink motif hello kitty, Baekhyun memakai piyama biru motif kucing, Kris juga tak kalah lucu dengan piyama naga!

Lihatlah Lay sangat manis dengan piyama motif unicornya, Yoongi juga terlihat lucu dengan piyama polkadot merahnya, Chanyeol imut sekali dengan piyama motif rillakuma!

Dan woah~ lihatlah kucing lucu dengan pipi chubby ini...

Xiumin Kim, dia sepupu Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang sering mengajak Xiumin untuk acara seperti ini, Luhan juga sangat menyukai Xiumin, ia memanggil Xiumin baozi.

Dia juga kucing! Tapi jika Baekhyun memiliki mata segaris alias sipit, Xiumin memiliki mata besar nan menggemaskan. Dulunya Xiumin ini gendut dan banyak makan, entah kenapa sekarang sudah lebih kurus, tapi tetap saja dia chubby dan banyak makan... astaga!

Tapi jangan salah, meskipun imut dan banyak makan, Xiumin juga punya keahlian dalam bidang bela diri Taekwondo. Mereka juga di ajari beberapa bela diri dari dunia manusia biasa, seperti Wushu, karate, Hapkiddo, taekwondo, dan banyak lagi. Jadi jangan meremehkan Xiumin! Dia kuat..

"Kapan slumber partynya di mulai? Chanyeol?" tanya Seokjin, dia sangat bersemangat untuk ini, yang lain tidak habis pikir. Padahal ini kan biasanya untuk gadis...

"Princess... calm down, kau bisa menyengat kami dengan listrikmu" kata Kris memperingatkan, Lay dan Luhan mengagguk setuju.

"Hehe, maaf..."

"Nah ini dia! Kalian tidak akan percaya, tapi aku benar-benar mencari daftar hal-hal paling populer di lakukan manusia biasa, gadis... untuk sleepover!" kata Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan mereka semua sambil mengacungkan benda layar datarnya.

Untuk informasi, ada beberapa yang duduk di atas ranjang besar dan dingin milik Kris, mereka Seokjin, Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin. Sisanya ada di bawah, termasuk Chanyeol.

"Kurang kerjaan" komentar pedas Baekhyun

"Owesome!" teriak Seokjin, Luhan dan Lay kompak.

Sementara Kris hanya diam menatap Chanyeol, begitupun Yoongi, bedanya Yoongi sambil mencomot salad buah yang khusus Lay buatkan untuk camilan sleepover mereka. Dan Baekhyun serta Xiumin sempat protes untuk ini, biasalah kucing... mereka ingin ikan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar kan? Here we go! Aktifitas populer yang pertama, Dancing!"

"YEAY!" mereka semua suka menari, meski bukan ahlinya (kecuali Lay) mereka tetap suka bergerak seiring irama musik dengan semangat.

"Okay! Bagaimana jika lagu dari EXO, wolf! Gurrae wolf naega wolf awoooo~ miaw~ emph"

Yoongi segera menutup mulut Baekhyun, kebetulan Baekhyun berteriak tepat di telinga kanannya dan lagi... astaga, wolf! Yang benar saja, Yoongi itu vampire dan ia jadi ingat anak baru itu, Jimin... sangat menyebalkan.

"Tidak Baekhyun, terimakasih! Aku vampire..."

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan lagu baru mereka? Call me baby?" usul Chanyeol. Oh iya, EXO itu sebenarnya boyband dari Korea, dunia manusia biasa. Tapi mereka tentu saja bisa mengenal mereka, mereka cukup terkenal di dunia ajaib.

"Eh... tapi lagu itu sangat aneh, maksudku yang benar saja! Call me baby? Kenapa tidak call me handsome?" komentar Luhan, Yonggi mengangguk setuju "atau call me swag~"

"Sudah sudah! Begini saja, Luhan.. bisakah kau pindahkan pianoku kemari?" tanya Lay, Lay ini juga pandai bermain musik.

Luhan mengagguk "tentu!"

Kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya

Cring~

Piano putih itu muncul tepat di sebelah Chanyeol

"Woah~ aku selalu kagum dengan kekuatan sihirmu Luhan!" puji Seokjin.

"Apa kau juga bisa memindahkan gitar listrikku kemari Lu?" tanya Chanyeol

"tentu"

Cring~

"Let's Rock!"

Musikpun di mulai!

Baik Lay maupun Chanyeol sangat pandai memainkan alat musik masing-masing, mereka menciptakan harmoni yang indah.

Semuanya mulai menari sesuka hati mereka.

Puff

Luhan mulai berubah kecil lagi lalu terbang kesana kemari.

.

.

.

"Aktifitas sleepover populer berikutnya, Scary story... salah seorang dari kita menceritakan cerita seram, dan yang lain mendengarkan" Chanyeol membaca daftar sambil mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Apa?"

"Ayolah! Kita ini makhluk ajaib, juga termasuk monster dan hantu..." protes Yoongi

"Miaw~"

"Lewati saja!" kata Xiumin, baru sekarang dia mengeluarkan suara.

"Xiumin benar!"

"Baiklah.. bagaimana jika ini saja, Truth or dare~"

"Setuju!"

Mereka semua duduk di bawah membentuk lingkaran, permainan Truth or dare sangat terkenal di Magic high.

"baiklah, kita mulai!" kata Chanyeol semangat.

"batu gunting kertas, yang kalah harus memilih truth or dare..." sambung Baekhyun.

"Oke! Kawi bawi booo!" Chanyeol memberi aba-aba.

Semua mengeluarkan batu, sekali lagi

"Kawi bawi bo!"

"Yah..." Seokjin kalah karena mengeluarkan gunting. Luhan dan Baekhyun bersorak karena bukan mereka yang kalah.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat wet dream? Dan dengan siapa?" Yoongi memberi pertanyaan untuk Truth

Seokjin tentu saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu... "Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjawab, itu kan privasi Yoongi..." tolak Seokjin, astaga dia lucu sekali dengan rona merah di pipinya.. dia malu.

Melihat reaksi itu sepertinya dia sudah pernah.. tapi dengan siapa ya? (pasti sama author ^-^ *di cakar Baekhyun*)

"Kalau begitu kau memilih Dare!" sambung Luhan.

"Kau pergi keluar, tanyakan pada orang pertama yang kau temui untuk sebuah ciuman.." wah, Kris benar-benar... dia mengatakan dare itu dengan wajah dan nada datar saja, Seokjin tidak tau jika Kris bisa sejahat itu. Ini akan jadi ciuman pertama.

"Jika tidak bisa melakukan dare, kau akan di hukum. Dua hari menjadi gadis..." kata Chanyeol.

Oke, teman-teman Seokjin jahat semua...

"baiklah, aku akan melakukan darenya"

Dengan lesu Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai berjalan menuju Pintu kamar asrama milik Kris.

Oh iya, siswa-siswi di Magic High di sediakan gedung asrama juga. Ada gedung asrama laki-laki dan perempuan.

Sepi.

Di lorong sangat sepi... bagus sih jika tidak ada yang berkeliaran di lorong, itu artinya ia tidak harus mencium siapapun.. haha

Tapi Seokjin harus tetap menunggu hingga setengah jam kedepan.

Lima menit lewat..

Delapan menit..

Lima belas menit...

Oke, ini sangat membosankan! Tidak tahan dengan kebosanan Seokjin mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju lorong sebelah kanan, semoga saja ada yang menarik.

"Seokjin?"

Astaga! Itu suara Suho...

Suho Kim, dia ketua murid di sini (ketua osis). Suho sangat terkenal dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan tenang bagai malaikat, senyumnya juga sangat manis.

Dan mungin kalian akan percaya tidak percaya dengan fakta satu ini, dia salah satu putra poseidon! Dewa laut...

Air adalah kekuatan Suho, mungkin juga karena itu Suho terlihat tenang bagai air, tapi seperti air juga... jika marah tidak akan main-main. Jika dia terluka, air juga bisa menyembuhkannya. Suho sangat spesial bukan?

"Aku.. aku akan kembali ke kamarku Suho, oke, aku akan pergi.."

Tidak! Tidak! Dan tidak!

Tidak mungkin Seokjin menanyakan ciuman pada Suho... jangan Suho! Suho itu air dan Seokjin listrik, bisa-bisa mereka berdua mati jika berciuman, pokoknya jangan!

Sedangkan Suho hanya bisa mengernyit heran melihat Seokjin yang berjalan cepat menuju lorong sebelah kanan, dan Suho sangat tau jika itu bukan arah menuju kamar Seokjin.

Aneh.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Suara sendal bulu yang Seokjin kenakan bergema di lorong, tentu saja, lorong sedang sepi. Dia melongok kesana-kemari tak ada siapapun.

Ini sudah dua puluh lima menit, tinggal lima menit lagi Seokjin akan kembali menuju kamar Kris.

"Hai"

"Astaga!"

Zzzzrrttt

Orang yang barusan menepuk pundak Seokjin dari belakang tertawa, ternyata dia anak penyihir... Namjoon Kim.

Author tidak tau banyak tentang Namjoon, dia ini agak tertutup. Sehari-hari ia habiskan di dalam kamarnya (atau di kelas dan perpustakaan) dia membuat ramuan! Maklum saja selain dia memang penyihir, dia ini juga jenius.

Tidak hanya akademik, dia juga memiliki kemampuan dalam dunia musik, ia rapper dan sering membuat lagu juga. Dia hebat kan?

Wajahnya? Oh, Namjoon ini tentu tampan, dia juga sangat manis dengan lesung pipinya, banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Meski tertutup dia sebenarnya juga baik dan ramah, dia punya banyak teman kok! Tapi untuk hang out? Namjoon lebih suka mengurung diri untuk membuat ramuan atau menciptakan lagu.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali.. apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?" tanya Namjoon, sekali lagi Seokjin terkejut, kamar Namjoon?

Kemudian ia perhatikan sekelilingnya, ah benar! Ia di depan kamar Namjoon, hehe.

Awkward...

"Eum.. eh, itu.. Namjoon, aku..."

Ayolah Seokjin mumpung sepi, tidak ada siapapun, segera tanyakan padanya!

Ah, tapi susah...

Asal kalian tau, jantung Seokjin berdetak kencang di dalam sana.

DAG DIG DUG

Kalian tidak lupa jika ini akan jadi ciuman pertamanya kan? Dan dengan Namjoon? Dasar Kris bodoh! Mereka kan sedang berada di gedung asrama laki-laki, jika keluar juga adanya laki-laki... bukan perempuan.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain harus mencium laki-laki kan?

Dan kenapa juga harus Namjoon?

SRET

"Eh?"

"Mau masuk ke kamarku? Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu, kau pasti suka! Ayo.."

Namjoon membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu membawa Seokjin masuk bersamanya. Seokjin sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti Namjoon.

Seperti yang kita kira, kamar namjoon penuh dengan benda-benda fantastik! Ada rak besar penuh dengan benda aneh seperti tanduk rusa, kulit srigala, kulit ular, bisa ular, bola mata warna-warni, tanduk unicorn (Lay pasti terkejut), dan banyak lagi benda aneh. Itu semua sebenarnya Namjoon gunakan untuk membuat ramuan, dan untuk mencari itu semua juga tidak mudah.

Di sisi lain juga ada keyboard, gitar, drum, beberpa alat musik lain, dan komputer. Ranjang Namjoon juga ada di sana.

Dan... ada meja besar tempat namjoon meracik ramuannya.

"Lihat ini" namjoon menunjukkan toples berisi serangga entah apa, Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

TEP

Lampu kamar mati, dan sekarang gelap.

Mungkin Seokjin tidak bisa melihat, tapi Namjoon kini membuka isi toples berisi serangganya. Kemudian serangga itu terbang ke atas atap dan...

Criing

Semua serangga itu bersinar seperti bintang, sangat indah...

"Woah~"

"Kau suka?" tanya Namjoon, Seokjin mengangguk "sangat! Mereka indah sekali... bagaimana kau bisa mebuat mereka bersinar seperti itu?"

"Aku menambahkan setetes ramuan baruku pada mereka dan lihat! Mereka cantik bukan?"

"eum!"

Seokjin kembali mendongak, serangga itu membentuk bintang... astaga! Sepertinya namjoon juga sudah melatih mereka.

"cantik..."

"Aku senang jika kau menyukai mereka"

"Namjoon, sebenarnya aku... aku..."

"ya?"

Kegugupan kembali merasuki Seokjin,debaran jantungnya juga kian bertambah.

"Aku ingin menanyakan... apa kau.. apa..."

Seokjin mendongak menatap mata Namjoon, ia jadi semakin gugup saja.

"Apa kau mau memberiku... err... itu... sebuah... eum..."

"Ci.. ciuman?"

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Kris, mereka seemua di landa kebosanan menunggu sang Princess yang belum juga kembali.

"Miaw.." Baekhyun sedang tengkurap di ranjang Kris, dan di sampingnya kris sedang sibuk dengan benda layar datarnya. Mungkin si pangeran es sedang mendapat banyak pesan dari gadis-gadis..

"Princess lama sekali?" celetuk Chanyeol, dia sedang duduk di bawah dengan gitarnya dan Yoongi yang memakan apel.

"Miaw~ ini sudah empatpuluh lima menit.." sambung Baekhyun.

"Oh tidak... apa Princess di culik?!" astaga Luhan..

"Dia tinggal menyetrum penculiknya, atau berteriak minta tolong, kau jangan berlebihan" balas Xiumin, sebenarnya Xiumin juga sudah mulai bosan dan mengantuk.

Krieekkk

Lega sekali saat mendengar pintu di buka lalu menampakkan Seokjin yang berantaka – tunggu!

"PRINCESS!"

"i.. iya?"

Dziingg

Luhan secepat kilat terbang ke arah Seokjin, begitupun Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak terbang.

"princess! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau benar-benar di culik? Katakan !" Luhan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kau berantakan sekali, apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa? Miaw~ apa kau baik-baik saja? Princes!"

Pusing juga di cerca berbagai pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah.. biarkan Seokjin duduk dulu baru cerita" ucap Lay, bijak sekali. Seokjin lega mendengarnya.

Seokjin mulai mengatur nafasnya sebelum menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

"begini, aku tadi berjalan ke lorong kanan karena memang tidak ada siapapun, sampai.. eum.. sampai di depan kamar namjoon"

Namjoon?

"Eum.. Namjoon mengajakku masuk kamarnya, dia menunjukkan bintang.. maksudku serangga yang bersinar sangat indah! Seperti bintang... cantik sekali!"

"lalu.. lalu aku ingat dareku, aku.. menanyakan padanya... dan dia.. dia menciumku"

Semuanya terbengong tidak percaya dengan apa yang Seokjin katakan.

"lalu kenapa kau berantakan?" eh, sepertinya Kris tidak ikut terbengong seperti yang lain. Dan pertanyaan dari Kris membuat Seokjin menunduk malu dengan pipi merona, ia jadi ingat lagi ciuman pertamanya... oh tuhan..

"Aku tidak tau... aku menutup mataku, yang kurasakan hanya dia menciumku, dia juga melumat bibirku, lalu memasukkan lidahnya.. tangannya juga meraba tubuhku... aku... malu..."

Kini Kris ikut terbengong bersama yang lain, ternyata dare yang ia buat cukup berbahaya, sepertinya kris lupa jika princess pink ini sangat polos... sekarang ia ternoda.

Tapi pertanyaannya... apa Namjoon tidak tersengat listrik?

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

Pagi hari ini harusnya indah seperti biasanya. Tapi..

"Benarkah?"

"iya! Dia masuk ke Magic High!"

"Astaga..."

"aku takut... dia kan evil!"

Semua membicarakan orang yang sama, murid baru yang hari ini katanya akan masuk ke Magic high. Dia sangat terkenal! Karena dia adalah pangeran, putra dari King Devil.

"Itu dia!"

"Sembunyi!"

Sepertinya sang pangeran Evil sudah datang.

Dia mulai memasuki gedung Magic high.

Ctarr Ctaarrr

Petir petir indah membentuk kembang api kecil bermunculan di atas sang pangeran.

Ctaaarrr Cttaaaarrr

"Chen... cukup!" interupsi dari Suho. Seseorang bernama Chen mulai menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Maaf.."

Chen Kim! Dia adalah manusia dengan kekuatan petir! Dia juga sangat jenius di Magic high, maka dari itu ia sering berlatih membentuk petirnya menjadi bentuk-bentuk yang indah, seperti kembang api tadi.

Manusia petir satu ini sangaaaaatt baik! Dia juga innocent.. sangat ramah, semua menyukainya! Tapi.. kadang-kadang dia ini juga bisa sangat berisik dan menyebalkan.

Selain itu dia juga sangat tampan dan manis... wajah dan kelakuannya sama manisnya!

"Terima kasih, tadi itu indah sekali" kata sang pangeran evil, dia tersenyum dan senyumnya...

BRUKK

Membuat beberapa gadis yang mengintip jatuh pingsan.

Pangeran evil mengerutkan kening heran, apa yang salah?

"Biarkan mereka! Selamat datang di Magic High! Huang ZiTao, Evil Prince..." ucap Suho, tak lupa ia juga menyunggingkan senyuman malaikatnya.

BRUKK

Gadis-gadis itu pingsan lagi, mereka kenapa sih?

"Selamat datang!"

Ctaaarr Ctarr Ctaaarrrr

"Aku senang sekali mendengar kabar kau akan masuk Magic high, pasti sebentar lagi Magic high sangat terkenal!" ucap Chen bersemangat.

"Terima kasih.."

"Ayo Tao! Ku tunjukkan di mana kelasmu! Well, itu kelasku juga, hehe. Oh iya.. Bye Suho! Aku yakin kau akan menyukai sekolah ini, sekolah ini penuh keajaiban sama seperti namanya, mereka semua baik.. kau jangan khawatir Tao... eum, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Tao saja?"

Suho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, dasar Chen.

Huang Zitao. Dia adalah satu-satunya putra dari king Devil. Semua mengira jika Tao pasti akan jadi penerus King Devil, dan juga sama-sama jahat dan licik seperti King devil.

Tapi tidak! Mereka belum mengenal bagaimana Tao kan? Tao sama sekali tidak seperti itu, ia tidak jahat, apalagi licik. Tidak ada yang tau.. Tao itu anak yang manis, imut, juga cantik! Meskipun laki-laki tapi Tao juga bisa jadi sangat cantik!

Kadang.. memang Tao terlihat seram, sekaligus keren! Jika dia memasang wajah datar dan mata yang tajam menusuk, semua juga akan merinding melihatnya.

Seperti Xiumin, Tao juga mempelajari bela diri, bedanya Tao mempelajari wushu. Dan karena dia putra dari King evil, Tao sama memiliki kekuatan seperti King evil.

Sihir dan juga ramuan, Tao adalah ahlinya.

Tapi karena Tao anak yang manis, ia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya sembarangan, ia menggunakannya saat di perlukan saja.

.

.

.

Tao tau... sangat tau. semuanya kan jadi seperti ini, menjauh darinya karena takut.. padahal Tao tidak melakukan apapun yang jahat.

"Tenang saja, jangan pikirkan mereka kau bisa duduk denganku Tao.. hi Sehun! Hi Hoseok! Mereka temanku, dan sekarang juga jadi temanmu, mereka baik kok.. nah, kau bisa duduk di sebelahku!"

Tapi Chen sangat baik padanya, Tao sangat beruntung bertemu Chen.

"Terima kasih Chen.."

"Sama-sama Tao.."

Tao duduk tepat di belakang siswa yang Chen sebut Sehun, Sehun sendiri tidak berekasi apapun selain terus membaca bukunya dengan serius.

"Prince Evil! Keren sekali..." seorang hantu melayang mendekati Tao dan Chen, dia yang bernama Hoseok.

"Hi.." sapa Tao.

"Wah~ kau punya senyum yang sangat manis!" seru hantu itu lagi.

"Lihat Sehun! Prince evil tidak jahat, dia sangat manis! Bisakah kau berteman dengannya juga?" Hoseok melayang kedepan lagi, depan Sehun lebih tepatnya.

Sehun menutup bukunya, lalu menatap Hoseok dengan dahi berkerut.

Mungkin Sehun marah dengan Hoseok karena sudah mengganggunya, begitu pikir Tao..

Sekarang Sehun memutar tubuhnya kebelakang.

Atau... dia sebenarnya marah pada Tao..

"Selamat datang di Magic High, Huang Zitao"

Tidak kok.. ternyata Sehun tidak marah, bahkan dia tersenyum sangat manis dan... well imut? Tao membalas dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Terimakasih Sehun"

"Sehun sangat baik! Ya kan Chen?!"

"Eh? Oh iya.. tentu! Sehun memang baik Hoseok.."

.

.

.

Istirahat tiba! Banyak murid berbondong-bondong menuju kantin.

Chen sudah di seret seseorang bernama Chanyeol menuju kantin, meninggalkan Tao sendiri di bangkunya.

"Manis... kau tidak ke kantin?" seorang siswa yang duduk di sebelah Sehun bertanya pada Sehun, kalau tidak salah namanya Kai, dia wolf, Tao bisa mencium bau wolf darinya.

"Sudahlah Kai, aku sudah bilang berapa kali... tidak perlu mengajak vampire, vegetarian vampire kan pingsan melihat darah atau daging, ayo!" wolf lain menghampiri Kai lalu menyeret Kai pergi, wolf itu bersama manusia harimau.

Tao baru tau jika Sehun vegetarian vampire.

"Tao.. kau lapar? Ayo ke kantin" Tao tersentak mendengar suara itu, Sehun mengajaknya ke kantin! "Ayo.." ajak Sehun sekali lagi.

Tentu saja Tao menerima jakan Sehun, Tao juga lapar. Mereka berdua berjalan di belakang beberapa siswa dengan jenis berbeda-beda. Ada manusia Unicorn, Kucing, listrik, vampire seperti Sehun, makhluk kecil berkerlap-kerlip yang terbang kesana-kemari, dan juga manusia es dengan salju muncul di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Mereka asyik membicarakan.. err kelinci?

"Aku tidak mengerti.. miaw~"

Ziing~

"Seharusnya dia masuk, apa kelinci itu tersesat?"

"Mungkin dia di makan srigala"

"Yoongi!"

"Itu mungkin saja Lay!"

"Jangan berpikiran buruk! Miaw~ mana mungkin Kai atau Jimin memakannya miaw~"

"Tapi Baek.."

"Baekhyun benar Yoongi.."

"Princess, kenapa kau tidak membelaku?"

PUK

Tao segera menoleh pada Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

GREB

Tao memandangi tangannya yang di gandeng Sehun "Kantinnya lewat sini, ayo!"

Kemudian mereka berdua berbelok ke arah yang berbeda dengan mereka, padahal Tao ingin tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sehun, tadi itu.."

"Manusia kelinci, dia anak baru sama sepertimu. Harusnya dia masuk, tapi.. seperti yang kau tau, hanya kau. Entah anak kelinci itu dimana"

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

Baru saja Jimin akan menyantap dangingnya, dia letakkan kembali di piring. Ia membaui sesuatu, baunya seperti..

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai heran

"Kelinci!"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia ikut membaui tapi.. ia tidak mencium bau kelinci sama sekali.

"Tidak ada"

"Aku selalu sensitif dengan kelinci, karena aku suka kelinci... mereka lezat, kau kan tidak" jawab Jimin, kemudian dia berdiri, masih membaui serta mencari di mana bau itu berasal.

"Bisa kau biarkan saja kelinci itu jimin? Taehyung! Kembalikan dangingku atau ku pukul kau dengan meja ini!"

Tidak menghiraukan Kai dan Taehyung yang bertengkar, Jimin segera berlari menuju bau kelinci itu berasal.

"Jimin! Tunggu aku!" kemudian Taehyung ikut berlari menyusul Jimin.

"Yah! Kalian!"

.

.

.

"Kelinci manis... anyeong~ namaku Kyungsoo, tapi kau bisa memanggiku Dio."

Seorang anak manusia, manusia biasa, menggendong seekor anak kelinci putih yang baru ia temukan di dekat pohon.

"Kau tau ini tempat apa? Aku takut.. aku tidak mengenal tempat ini. Tapi aku senang bisa menemukanmu, apa kau punya nama? Ah.. mana mungkin kelinci bisa bicara padamu Dio? Pabbo!"

Dio lalu duduk di bawah pohon dengan masih menggendong kelinci itu, ia usap lembut bulu-bulunya, dan sepertinya kelinci itu Suka.

"Tapi bicara dengan siapa lagi selain denganmu? Kelinci.. kenapa tempat ini sangat seram? Dan sepertinya penuh magis.. aku takut.. harusnya aku mendengar apa kata Ryeowok-hyung untuk tidak masuk ke hutan.. tapi aku yakin masih ingat jalan pulang dari hutan, dan ini bukan hutan yang sama, berbeda.."

"Seperti aku masuk ke dunia lain, tapi memangnya ada? Aku ingin segera kembali ke villa lalu meminta pada hyung untuk cepat kembali ke Seoul... dan aku berjanji tidak akan masuk ke hutan lagi.. apa kau mau ikut denganku ke Seoul? Aku akan merawatmu dengan baik di sana!"

AWOOO~

Dio mendengar lolongan itu, ia tahu itu srigala.

"neugdae..."

Refleks Dio berdiri, ia juga tidak sadar saat kelinci itu lepas dari tangannya, ia menoleh kesana-kemari, ia was-was.. juga takut..

Tentu saja Dio tidak ingin berakhir jadi santapan Srigala, ia masih muda dan masih ingin hidup! Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan sekolah menengahnya di Seoul.

AAWWOOOOO~

GGRRHHHH

"KYAAAAAA!"

Dio berlari entah kemana setelah melihat ada srigala serta harimau berlari ke arahnya.

Meninggalkan si kelinci kecil sendiri.

Kelinci itu sangat ketakutan, ia merapatkan tubuh mungilnya pada pohon.

"Awooo~"

Astaga, suara itu tidak jauh dari si kelinci!

"Hiks hiks kumohon.. tuan srigala jangan makan Jungkook... ku mohon..."

Puff

Kelinci kecil itu berubah menjadi sesosok anak laki-laki yang duduk ketakutan merapatkan tubuh pada pohon.

Puff

Puff

Srigala dan harimau itu berubah jadi sosok Jimin dan Taehyung

"Dia murid baru itu Jimin.."

"Kau benar Tae"

Jungkook Jeon, tidak banyak informasi tentang Jungkook, karena dia memang masih baru. Umurnya enam belas..

Hari.

Dia hanya anak kelinci kecil lucu yang baru di masukkan ke sekolah menengah terkenal, Magic high. Dia sebenarnya ciptaan seseorang, jadi Jungkook tidak punya keluarga dan rumah, memasukkannya ke sekolah merupakan pilihan terbaik untuknya, Jungkook akan aman di sekolah.

"Jangan makan Jungkook..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai! Hehe, FF baru lagi, baru di ketik juga. Emang aku ada beberapa FF yang belum tamat juga, kayak Love attack sama Back to you. Tapi yah.. di otakku banyak banget ide bermunculan, jadi maklumin yah.. aku janji bakal nuntasin semuanya

Gimana?ada yang suka gak sama FF ini? Ini FF EXO dan BTS! Karena aku fandomnya emang Cuma EXO-L ama ARMY hehe.

Di FF ini gak ada pair tetap lho.. jadi kalian bisa milih sendiri pinginnya pair apa, yang paling banyak akan aku pilih untuk Chapter selanjutnya. Mau apa? HunTao? HunHan? KrisTao? JiKook, KaiSoo, SuLay, Namjin, YoonMin... kalian bisa pilih apa aja!

Ayo vote! Hehe

Sekianlah...

Makasih yang udah mau baca, anyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

**MAGIC HIGH**

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

RATE: T

GENRE: FANTASI, ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, TEENAGER LIFE, FRIENDSHIP

WARNING: YAOI/ BOY X BOY/ SHOUNEN AI/ BOYS LOVE

A MAGIC STORY

.

.

.

\^-^/

.

.

.

CAST:

Kris Wu: manusia es

Chanyeol Park: poenix

Sehun Oh: vampire

Kai Kim: wolf

Zitao Huang: Prince devil (King devil's son)

Luhan: Flairy (peri tanpa sayap)

Baekhyun Byun: cat (manusia kucing)

Suho Kim: putra Poseidon (dewa laut)

Lay Zhang: unicorn

Kyungsoo Do (Dio): manusia biasa (lol)

Chen Kim: manusia petir

Xiumin Kim: cat (manusia kucing)

Seokjin kim: manusia listrik

Namjoon Kim: penyihir

Yoongi Min: vampire

Hoseok Jung: ghost (hantu)

Jimin Park: wolf

Taehyung Kim: tiger (manusia harimau)

Jungkook Jeon: bunny (manusia kelinci/ kelinci kecil)

Magic High merupakan sekolah yang penuh keajaiban, persahabatan dan cinta.

Semua di sekolah ini penuh keajaiban, sihir, makhluk ajaib, mantra, ramuan, monster, ataupun hantu. Tidak ada yang normal, semuanya berbeda. Tapi perbedaan itu membuat semuanya menjadi indah.

.

.

Are you ready?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Jimin menjilat bibirnya beberapa kali, tidak! Dia tidak mencoba bertingkah sok sexy atau apa...

Ia hanya tergoda melihat kelinci kecil yang di gendong oleh Sehun, tangan Sehun juga tak hentinya mengusap bulu-bulu putih kelinci itu.

Sangat lezat! Pasti dagingnya lembut dan gurih... (oke, author gak pernah makan daging kelinci, gak tau rasanya gimana -_- )

Mereka sedang berunding di dalam kelas, seluruh isi kelas bersama kepala sekolah Choi seorang centaur (manusia setengah kuda), juga Kim.

"Jimin.. hentikan.." bisik Taehyung, ia hanya merasa jengah dengan kelakuan Jimin. Jimin tak hentinya memandangi si kelinci bernama Jungkook itu dengan ekspresi kelaparan, Taehyung tau Jungkook sangat lezat, tapi ayolah! Dia tidak boleh di makan.

"Dia lezat Tae..."

"Aku tau.. tapi berhentilah bodoh.."

Sedang ada diskusi tentang siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamar Jungkook, Jungkook ini bisa di bilang masih bayi, umurnya enambelas hari! Hari!

Dia polos dan tidak mengerti apapun, tentu saja harus ada yang menjaganya.

"Biar aku saja Mr Choi! Dia sangat imut!"

"Tidak! Aku saja!"

"Aku suka kelinci! Biar aku!"

Beberapa gadis berrebut mendapatkan si kelinci, maklum saja, para gadis pasti suka seekor kelinci kecil nan imut ini! Apalagi dia.. ehem, tampan.

"Tenanglah anak-anak! Dia ini laki-laki, jadi teman sekamarnya harus laki-laki juga" Mr Choi menginterupsi, akhirnya para gadis diam setelah mendapat senyuman maut dari sang kepala sekolah yang tampan rupawan.

"Dia terlihat nyaman bersama Sehun" ucap Hoseok, dia hanya mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dan dia benar! Jungkook terlihat sangat menikmati perlakuan Sehun pada tubuh kelincinya.

"Biar dia bersamaku!"

Semua menoleh pada Jimin.

"Srigala lapar! Ayolah.. besok kita tidak akan melihat dia lagi jika sekamar denganmu, kau dan teman wolfmu akan menyantapnya bersama" kata Yoongi sinis, tapi sebenarnya Yoongi benar.

Dan salah juga, karena mungkin Jimin akan menyantap Jungkook bersama Taehyung.

"Yoongi... jangan menyulut pertengkaran" desis Lay

"Dia duluan" Yoongi tidak ingin di salahkan, lagipula Yoongi kan benar, ia sendiri bisa melihat jika Jimin terus menatap lapar pada Jungkook.

"Siapa yang setuju Jungkook bersama Sehun?" Suho, sang ketua murid memberi pilihan yang... yah, semua juga tau jawabannya apa jika itu Sehun.

Semua menyukai Sehun, ingat?

Semua gadis, Hoseok, Tao dan Chen mengangkat tangan tanda setuju.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuh kelinci itu dekat wajah tampannya lalu tersenyum manis "kau mau sekamar denganku?"

Kepala kelinci itu mengangguk senang, Sehun kembali mendekapnya kelinci putih itu lalu mengusap bulunya dengan sayang.

"Beri dia makan wortel Sehun, pasti dia suka" usul Tao, dia turut mengusap kepala penuh bulu si kelinci.

"Dan susu! Jungkook pasti menyukainya" Chanyeol ikut memberi usul, lalu ikut mengusap bulu kelinci itu juga.

Jungkook senang sekali mereka menyayanginya, kecuali wolf dan tiger itu... Jungkook harus menjauhi mereka.

"Baiklah Sehun, jaga dia baik-baik" kata Mr Choi, Sehun mengangguk "Baik kepala sekolah..."

"Baekhyun... bukankah Sehun sangat manis?" bisik Luhan tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun "kau benar Lu.. miaw~"

"Aku juga ingin merawat Jungkook" ucap Seokjin cemberut, tadi dia juga ingin menggendong Jungkook tapi semua melarangnya.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya Princess..." desis Kris.

Seokjin menunduk sedih, semuanya tidak adil. Seokjin tidak boleh menyentuh siapapun karena listriknya.

Tapi tunggu! Kenapa Namjoon bisa menciumnya ya?

Maksudnya... kenapa tidak tersengat listrik? Bukankah itu cukup aneh?

Seokjin menoleh di mana Namjoon berada, ia sedang bicara dengan Chen. Namjoon terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyum manisnya, manis...

Ia teringat kembali dengan ciumannya bersama Namjoon, rona merah kembali muncul di pipinya. Ciumannya sangat lembut sekaligus sangat bergairah.

Astaga! Kau bisa gila Seokjin! Berhenti memikirkan Namjoon!

"Princess?" panggil Kris, ia hanya merasa Seokjin aneh saja. "Eh? i.. iya Kris?"

"Jangan bilang kau memikirkan first kissmu"

Perkiraan Kris tepat sasaran! Seokjin menunduk malu

"Kau ingin tau pendapatku?" Seokjin kembali mendongak menatap Kris dengan tatapan bingungnya "apa?"

"Namjoon sepertinya menyukaimu"

"Eh? Kau.. tau darimana? Dan.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau hanya terlalu polos Princess.."

Kris kembali membuat Seokjin bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Kris.

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan besar penuh warna merah, Hitam, dan putih itu. Kamar Sehun.

Kamar Sehun bahkan lebih luas dari ruang kelas, ada banyak benda antik juga di sini, dan semuanya masih mengkilap seperti baru. Sepertinya Sehun rajin membersihkannya.

Aroma manis yang menyenangkan masuk indra penciuman Jungkook, dan Jungkook sangat yakin jika itu adalah aroma dari minuman favoritnya.

Susu.

"Hyung membuatkan susu untukmu, kau suka?" benar saja, Sehun datang dari dapur sambil membawa segelas besar susu untuk Jungkook, susunya juga masih hangat.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat mata anak kelinci itu berbinar-binar, dan lagi senyuman lucunya... astaga! Rasanya Sehun sudah menyayangi Jungkook, dan bahkan dia telah berpikir akan mengadopsi Jungkook, dia kan tidak punya keluarga..

Jungkook mengingatkan Sehun pada kelinci peliharaannya sekitar dua ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Ne Hyung~" Jungkook menerima susunya dengan senang hati lalu segera meminumnya hingga kandas. Sehun meraih gelas susu itu lalu meletakkannya di nakas sebelah ranjang besar yang mereka duduki, tentu saja ranjang Sehun.

"Hyung? Apa itu hyung?" tiba-tiba Hoseok datang melayang di sekitar mereka berdua, entah apa yang lucu tapi itu membuat Jungkook terkikik geli.

"kakak laki-laki dalam bahasa Korea" jawab Sehun, ia tersenyum geli melihat betapa lucunya Jungkook jika terkikik seperti itu, mungkin ekspresi penasaran Hoseok terlihat begitu lucu di mata Jungkook.

Hoseok menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tapi masih terlihat jika dia belum puas dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Korea? Exo? Bts?" tanya Hoseok lagi, mendengar Korea ia jadi ingat Chanyeol dan Chen yang sering membicarakan Exo dan Bts, dua makhluk itu juga sering mengenalkan berbagai lagu dari Exo atau Bts pada Hoseok juga Sehun, maklum saja.. mereka kan suka musik. Meski tidak mengerti bahasanya ia sangat menikmati lagu mereka.

Lagipula manusia biasa sangat membingungkan! Mereka memiliki banyak bahasa! (dunia magic memiliki bahasa sendiri yang sedikit bercampur dengan English, untuk tulisan, mereka menggunakan tulisan latin) dan itu sangat membingungkan.

"Mereka boyband Korea Hoseok... Korea sendiri adalah sebuah negara yang terbagi menjadi dua, selatan dan utara. Mereka menggunakan bahasa sendiri, Korea, hangul. Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kan.."

Lagi-lagi Hoseok mengangguk masih dengan raut bingung yang jelas terlihat.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa bahasa Korea? Dan Jungkook? Dia bisa juga?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, dia maklum sih... Hoseok jika sudah penasaran dia akan banyak bertanya, mungkin itu juga yang membuat Hoseok mudah mempelajari sesuatu.

"Jungkook itu created (ciptaan) dan penciptanya sepertinya dari dunia manusia, Korea, kau mungkin tidak tau... tapi aku tau jika Jungkook bisa ke dunia magic melalui akses rahasia, yang bisa menghubungkan dunia biasa dengan dunia magic. Ku rasa tidak jauh dari sini"

Jelas Sehun, Hoseok terlihat terkejut "Apa jika aku masuk akses itu aku bisa masuk ke Korea?" Sehun mengangguk "tepat"

"Dan ku rasa... meski pencipta itu berada di dunia manusia dia bukan manusia biasa... buktinya dia tau Magic High" tambah Sehun, kini Sehun terlihat berpikir keras.

Hoseok terdiam, lalu memandang Sehun dan Jungkook bergantian. Sehun tentu bisa bahasa Korea atau bahasa-bahasa manusia lainnya, dia kan hidup sudah beratus-ratus tahun... umurnya saja sudah enambelas ribu (1600) tahun, dia mungkin tahu segalanya.

Dan Jungkook... siapapun yang menciptakan Jungkook, dia hebat!

"Dia juga mengajarkan bahasa kita pada Jungkook..." gumam Sehun, dia masih berpikir entah apa.

Meninggalkan Sehun, Hoseok mulai fokus pada Jungkook yang mengutak-atik gadget milik Sehun. "Jungkook sedang apa?" tanya Hoseok lembut, ia melayang lalu duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Foto! Hyung, Tiger ini.. siapa hyung?" Hoseok melihat gambar yang di tunjuk Jungkook, sepertinya Sehun sebelum ini membuka akun instagramnya. Di sana terlihat foto selca milik Taehyung yang baru di upload.

"Taehyung.. namanya Taehyung, kenapa?"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan raut bingung yang lucu "Tae? Namanya Tae?" Jungkook malah balik bertanya. Hoseok tertawa, Jungkook sangat lucu, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. "Eum, namanya Tae"

"Dia ingin memakanku..." Jungkook menunduk sedih sekaligus ketakutan, Hoseok tertawa lebih keras "Jungkook tenanglah... dia tidak akan memakanmu jika kau tidak berubah jadi kelinci"

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Hoseok kesal "bagaimana mungkin? Aku memang kelinci..."

Dziing Ddzziiingg

"Miaw~"

Mereka bertiga menoleh pada pintu masuk kamar Sehun, terlihat sebuah makhluk kecil terbang dengan kerlap-kerlip indah di sekitar tubuhnya, lalu kucing putih kecil menggemaskan dengan mata sipit.

Sehun menatap Hoseok sengit "Kau kan bisa menembus pintunya... tak perlu di buka Hoseok Jung!" Hoseok hanya nyengir lebar, ini memang salahnya.

Pufff

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa kalau kami masuk?" tanya Luhan kesal, dia sudah kembali dalam ukuran normal.

Puufff

Baekhyun juga ikut menatap Sehun kesal dengan bibir di poutkan lucu "Diam-diam Sehun ternyata jahat"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan, dia harus sabar menghadapi dua makhluk cantik kekanankan ini. "Bukan begitu... tidak sopan jika kalian langsung masuk, aku jadi tidak ada persiapan kan..." elak Sehun. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah tidak kesal, tapi beda dengan otak Hoseok yang terus berjalan dan penuh dengan kekepoan.

"Persiapan apa? Lalu jika aku yang datang kau tidak perlu bersiap-siap?" tuh kan, dia mulai tanya...

"Persiapan mental.." desis Sehun.

Tapi Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya, mereka sudah fokus pada Jungkook, lagipula mereka kemari juga untuk mengunjungi Jungkook dan... ehem, rahasia.

Oh, okay, aku beritahu...

Sekalian mengintip si tampan ehem Sehun ehem.

Maklum, Luhan dan Baekhyun kan memang agak genit... hehe.

"Jungkookie~ anyeonghaseyo~ hehe, aku sedikit tau tentang Korea..." kata Baekhyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook.

"Ne, anyeong..." jawab Jungkook.

"KYAA! Kau imut sekali! Kau mau apa? Aku bisa memberikan apapun untukmu karena aku flairy!"

Mata Jungkook kembali berbinar mendengar kata 'apapun'

"Jeongmalyo hyung?" tanya Jungkook semangat.

Senyum Luhan dan Baekhyun luntur seketika, masalahnya... Jungkook tadi bicara apa? Luhan melirik Sehun "sedikit bantuan... kumohon?"

Sehun berdehem, sebenarnya menyamarkan senyum gelinya, Jungkook juga kenapa memakai bahasa itu? Sedikit tau bukan berarti benar-benar tau kan... sudahlah, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan anak bayi..

"Dia bilang 'benarkah?' kau hanya perlu menjawab 'iya' " Luhan tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu Jungkookie~ kau mau apa?"

"Jungkook mau boneka yang banyak!"

"As you wish..."

Criiingg

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

BRUK

"Ah, maaf~"

Seokjin segera memungut buku milik seseorang yang ia tabrak. Sebenarnya Seokjin sedang berada di depan kamarnya, ingin masuk kamar, karena tidak fokus akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan lewat membawa buku.

"Ini bukumu... eh? Namjoon?"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum melihat raut bingung di wajah Seokjin, ia tau Seokjin sedang tidak fokus dari tadi.

"Maafkan aku.." kata Seokjin lagi, "Tidak apa, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin terdiam mendengarnya, apa ia terlihat tidak baik? Atau Namjoon terlalu memperhatikannya?

Bodoh! Mungkin karena Seokjin terlihat berjalan sambil melamun kan?

"Aku.. eum.. baik. Ingin mampir dulu? Aku akan memasak untukmu, kemarin kau sudah memperlihatkanku serangga itu dan... aku suka" Seokjin menunduk, tidak berani memandang mata Namjoon, saat ia membicarakan tentang serangga kemarin, ia ingat lagi dare dari Kris.. menyebalkan.

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya, boleh juga, kebetulan aku lapar, hehe"

"Ayo masuk"

Namjoon takjub melihat isi kamar Seokjin. Selain penuh dengan peralatan listrik, kamar itu juga penuh warna pink dan.. boneka super mario, kalian tau permainan super mario kan?

"Duduklah di manapun kau mau" kata Seokjin, dia sudah duduk di ranjangnya. Kemudian Namjoon duduk di sebelahnya. "Kamarmu lucu sekali, Princess"

DEG

Princess?

Seokjin biasa saja jika teman-temannya memanggilnya princess, tapi jika itu Namjoon? Ah, rasanya aneh sekali, kenapa juga ia jadi berdebar-debar? Aneh sekali kan?

"Hey, kenapa?" Namjoon meraih dagu Seokjin saat Seokjin hanya menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"aku.. aku... aku..."

Melihat mata Namjoon sedekat ini debaran itu semakin kencang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin? Kenapa pipinya memanas? Kenapa ia jadi malu? Kenapa ia seperti ingin meledak saja? Kenapa?

Lagi, mata jernih dan polos itu menyihir Namjoon. Padahal Seokjin bukan penyihir sepertinya, tapi kenapa?

Bibir itu... masih sangat terasa manis saat ia mencium bibir plum itu.

Namjoon menggumamkan sebuah mantra sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik di depannya. Namjoon benar-benar tersihir oleh pesona sang princess. Ia bahkan rela menghapal mantra aneh hanya agar ia tak bisa tersengat listrik yang keluar dari tubuh si manusia listrik.

Seokjin refleks menutup kedua matanya saat bibir mereka bertaut untuk kedua kalinya.

Manis.

"my princess"

Gumam Namjoon sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir plum itu dengan lembut. Ia bergerak semakin liar saat di rasanya Seokjin membalas ciumannya, ia tau Seokjin juga menginginkan ini.

'i got you princess'

Seokjin menggeliat seiring usapan tangan Namjoon pada tubuhnya di balik kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Ia menyukainya, ia menikmatinya.

Pergerakan Namjoon sangat lembut sekaligus liar dan seduktif, membuat ia menginginkan lagi dan lagi... ia tidak tau apa nanti ia akan jatuh pada Namjoon atau sekarang ia sudah jatuh padanya?

Dan soal pertanyaan Yoongi tempo hari tentang wet dream... sangat ajaib! Itu dengan Namjoon. Seokjin juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkannya?

Tapi ia mengerti jika ia pada posisi bottom, menyebalkan bukan? Makanya ia malu untuk jujur pada teman-temannya, dan kemudian lebih memilih dare yang ternyata sama berbahayanya.

"eummhh"

Lenguhan kecil itu terasa begitu menyengat Namjoon, membangkitkan nafsu yang telah mati-matian ia tahan. Kembali ia raup bibir plum yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan itu dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat desahan-desahan kecil kembali terdengar di pendengarannya.

So sexy~

Bruk

Ia baringkan tubuh itu di bawahnya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka sementara tangannya sibuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Seokjin gunakan. Ia benar-benar di penuhi nafsu sekarang.

"Aaahh Namjoon..."

Berhentilah mendesah atau nafsu Namjoon semakin menggila, princess.

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

"Kita pulang saja ya?" rengek Tao untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam satu jam ini, tangannya juga tak bisa lepas dari lengan Chen. Chen saat ini di landa kebingungan dengan tingkah sang prince evil.

Tao tidak ingin di tinggal sendirian di kamarnya saat Chen bilang akan meninggalkannya untuk memeriksa sekitar Magic High bersama Suho, Kris dan Xiumin. Tapi sekarang.. Tao malah merengek ingin kembali.

Chen galau.

"Sedikit lagi kita pulang Tao, sabar ya.." jawab Chen. Itu jawaban yang sama dengan yang Chen ucapkan satu jam yang lalu, reaksi Tao juga sama... ia mengangguk mengerti dengan raut wajah masih khawatir dan takut..

Astaga, Tao lucu sekali kan?

Haruskah dia punya gelar evil sekarang?

"Kita tidak masuk hutan kan? Di sana seram.." kali ini rengekan Tao beda lagi, Suho terkikik geli, sementara Kris dan Xiumin memasang wajah malasnya, Chen sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Kita periksa hutan dulu, baru pulang. Ini tidak lama Tao.." Chen masih saja menjawab dengan sabar dan senyuman manisnya. Semua juga tau betapa baiknya si Chen ini, padahal dia bukan bangsa peri.

"Aku monster, kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Kris dengan wajah datarnya, Tao menggeleng "tidak, kau tampan.. aku hanya takut pada yang seram.."

Hell! Tao ini polos atau polos?

"Cih, kau blushing?" ledek Xiumin, kemudian kucing berpipi chubby itu terkekeh pelan, tidak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh yang Kris layangkan padanya.

KREK

Kekehan Xiumin berhenti saat patahan ranting itu terdengar jelas, mereka baru memasuki area hutan. Ranting itu terinjak seseorang, siapa yang berkeliaran di hutan malam-malam?

Bukannya di larang, hanya saja itu aneh.. biasanya siswa maupun siswi lebih memilih asrama masing-masing dari pada hutan, untuk apa juga berkeliaran di hutan?

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Suho sambil mengarahkan lampu senternya pada asal suara.

Kali ini terdengar suara dedaunan kering yang diinjak oleh seseorang, dia bersembunyi. "Siapa?" kembali Suho bertanya, tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Aneh.

"A – apa itu hantu?" pegangan tangan Tao semakin erat saja pada lengan Chen. "Untuk apa Hoseok berkeliaran di hutan?"

Tao merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Chen barusan... tapi kalau di pikir-pikir... iya juga, Hoseok kan hantu ya? Haha.

"Aku mau pulang..."

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, pangeran satu ini sangat manja dan penakut. Serius dia anak King devil?

"Sudahlah, ayo ku antar pulang!" ajak Kris, Tao mengangguk cepat lalu berjalan mengikuti Kris. "Tunggu aku!"

Sementara Suho, Xiumin dan Chen belum menyerah dengan seseorang misterius yang bersembunyi dari mereka.

"Aku cari di sebelah sana, sementara kalian kesana, okay?" perintah Suho. Xiumin dan Chen segera mencari menuju arah yang Suho tunjuk, sementara Suho mencari di arah yang lain.

Mungkin saja ada Jungkook kedua yang tersesat di hutan kan?

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

Saat yang paling menyebalkan adalah...

Kau berjalan bersama seorang yang cerewet tapi kau sendiri suka ketenangan, kedua... seorang itu cantik hingga kau tak mungkin menolaknya, ketiga... seseorang itu sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan dan kau menyukainya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Sehun, ia kini berjalan bersama Luhan.

"Kau tau Jungkook itu sangat imut? Uuuu~ aku gemas sekali dengannya! Aku ingin mencubitnya tapi nanti dia kesakitan... oh, kau sangat beruntung bisa sekamar denganya Sehun. Ku rasa Jungkook menyukaimu, dia terlihat nyaman bersamamu, haha kau bisa jadi ayahnya! Eh, ku dengar kau mau mengadopsinya ya? Woah~ kau bisa jadi daddy~ dan... ehem, aku akan jadi mommynya~"

Tunggu!

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan.

Wink!

Oh my god!

Sehun berdehem sebelum kembali memasang poker face lalu berjalan kembali dengan santai. Luhan juga kemudian kembali berceloteh.

"eh, sebentar lagi kita melewati kamar Princess! Bisakah kita mampir dulu? Biasanya dia memasak jam segini, eumh~ masakannya selalu enak! Haha dan lagipula aku rindu padanya... hehe, padahal baru juga dua jam kita berpisah, hehe"

Ah, setidaknya Sehun tidak bersama Baekhyun, bisa lebih parah dari ini nanti...

Oh iya! Sehun dan Luhan sedang perjalanan menuju super market terdekat untuk membeli susu untuk Jungkook. Harusnya agar lebih mudah Luhan menyihirnya saja dengan kekuatan flairynya.. tapi jawaban Luhan..

"kalau dengan sihir nanti tidak enak! Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Jungkookie~ aku kan calom mommy yang baik..." lalu kemudian berakhir dengan pertengkaran antara Luhan dan Baekhyun dalam menentukan siapa yang akan jadi mommynya. Hoseok yang kesalpun akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya.

Dan kini Jungkook di jaga Baekhyun dan Yoongi.

"Eh? Kok kamar Princess sedikit terbuka begiini? Tumben dia lupa menutup pintu?" monolog Luhan itu membuyarkan lamunan singkat Sehun. Mereka sudah berada di depan kamar Seokjin ternyata.

"Periksalah" akhirnya Sehun bicara juga setelah sekian lama jadi pendengar yang baik. Luhan menurut lalu memasuki kamar Seokjin dengan langkah pelan, diikuti Sehun dibelakanganya.

"Princess? Kau di dalam? Seokjin~"

Luhan langsung berjalan menuju dapur, tempat biasanya Seokjin berada. Tapi ternyata di sana kosong tuh.

"Lho? Princess kemana?" tanya Luhan khawatir, meski khawatir begitu dia tetap saja berjalan santai lalu membuka lemari es, memeriksa isinya lalu mencomot satu apel. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, Luhan lucu sekali...

"Aaaahh~ aaahhh~"

Luhan tidak jadi menggigit apelnya, lalu segera berjalan cepat mendekati Sehun. "Hun... it.. itu?" Luhan terlihat shock sekaligus ketakutan, kini ia mencengkeran lengan Sehun erat.

Sehun sendiri panas dingin mendengarnya.

Desahan itu sangat sexy~

Gulp

"Lu... sebaiknya kita –"

"menolong Princess!"

Apa?

"Tapi..."

Luhan segera menyeret Sehun menuju tempat kejadian perkara, kamar Seokjin!

Sehun melebarkan matanya tidak percaya, Luhan ini apa-apaan sih..

Tuh kan...

Di sana!

Di atas ranjang itu...

"Namjoon?" itu suara Luhan yang heran dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Mana pernah ia berpikir jika Seokjin akan berada di atas ranjang dengan Namjoon! Topless... tanpa pakaian atas! Dan dalam keadaan yang...

Aww!

Seokjin segera meraih selimut untuk menyembunyikan tubuh polosnya.

"Luhan? Sehun?"

"KAU! DASAR MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PRINCESS!?"

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

"Jungkookie!" "Dia berlari sangat cepat! Miaw~"

Yoongi dan Baekhyun sedang dilanda kebingungan mencari si kelinci kecil yang hilang. Ceritanya... Jungkook sedang menginginkan permen dan di dalam kamar besar milik Sehun tak ada satupun permen, sedangkan Yoongi dan Baekhyun sama-sama tak bisa menyihir sebuah permen seperti Luhan. Jadinya mereka berdua berniat mengajak Jungkook menemui Sulli, Sulli suka sekali makanan manis, jadi dia pasti punya permen untuk Jungkook.

Tapi sayangnya.. tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi maupun Baekhyun, di perjalanan Jungkook melihat seseorang memegang banyak lollypop, segera saja Jungkook berlari ke arah orang itu dengan tubuh kelincinya. Tentu saja Jungkook berlari sangat cepat.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat di pikiran mereka berdua, bagaimana jika Sehun tau jika Jungkook hilang? Bagaimana jika Jungkook di makan srigala? (oh ini pikiran Yoongi) bagaimana jika mereka berdua di marahi Sehun nanti? TIDAK!

"Baek, kita berpencar sekarang! Kau cari Jungkook disana dan aku di sana, okay?" Yoongi menunjuk dua arah berbeda, lalu Baekhyun pergi menuju lorong kanan, dan Yoongi lorong kiri.

"Bodoh, aku tidak pernah ke lorong ini sebelumnya, bagaimana jika malah aku nanti yang tersesat?" guman Yoongi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar.

"Jungkook? Kau dimana?" panggil Yoongi, lorong tetap sepi. Jangan-jangan tidak ada siapapun selain Yoongi di sini. "Jungkookie~ kau di mana?"

Tidak menyerah, Yoongi terus saja menyusuri lorong yang cukup lebar itu.

Semua pintu kamar di lorong ini tertutup rapat, memang tidak banyak siswa maupun siswi yang mau menempati lorong ini. Jungkook tidak mungkin ada di sini kan?

"Jungkook?"

Hampir saja Yoongi menyerah mencari Jungkook di lorong ini, tapi membayangkan Sehun akan marah besar membuatnya kembali semangat meneruskan pencariannya. Lagipula kan kasihan Jungkook jika dibiarkan lama-lama tersesat, bisa-bisa ada srigala yang...

Oh, okay Yoongi berhentilah berpikiran buruk!

Eh? Ada sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuka! Penasaran, Yoongi mendekati pintu itu perlahan lalu melongok ke dalam.

Gelap.

Yoongi memutuskan masuk ke dalam dengan langkah pelan.

"Jungkook? Apa kau di sini?" panggil Yoongi, sebenarnya lebih seperti gumaman.

GREB

BRUK

"Gggrrrhh apa yang kau lakukan disini? Heum? Vampire manis~"

"Ji – jimin..."

Sebenarnya Yoongi sangat ketakutan sekaligus merasa aneh. Apalagi Yoongi berada di posisi bawah, dengan Jimin di atasnya yang tak berhenti menunjukkan smirk...

Eum...

Mesum?

Entahlah, tapi menurut Yoongi itu mesum...

Yoongi menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Jimin dengan kuat menahan tubuh Yoongi.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"No way! Lepaskan aku!"

Pergerakan Yoongi melemah ketika di rasanya lidah hangat Jimin menggelitiki telinga dan lehernya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

Jimin meraih dagu Yoongi lebih mendekat padanya, Yoongi sangat manis. Refleks Yoongi menutup matanya saat wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

"Bagaimana jika aku memakanmu dulu? Kau selalu menarik bagiku.." kembali Yoongi membuka matanya, ia ingin protes saat Jimin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Tapi hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuat Yoongi membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Jimin menciumnya!

Seekor... err seorang srigala menciumnya! Demi tuhan, ini hal paling konyol di dunia!

Dan lebih konyolnya lagi...

Yoongi, sang vampire...

Tidak bisa menolak.

Kini Yoongi merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malah menikmati perlakukan wolf yang sebelum ini di bencinya setengah mati. Dan Yoongi ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dasar lautan terdalam karena tubuhnya menghianatinya dan malah ikut membalas setiap lumatan memabukkan yang Jimin beri padanya.

Ini tidak benar!

"Euummhh.."

Dan bahkan ia juga mendesah! Dasar bodoh kau Yoongi!

.

.

.

Sementara Baekhyun di lorong kanan.

"Miaw~ Kookie? Miaw~"

Dengan tubuh kucingnya Baekhyun menelusuri lorong kanan dengan kepala menoleh kesana-kemari berusaha menemukan seekor kelinci kecil. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan yang dapat Baekhyun lihat hanya pintu-pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

"Miaw~"

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saja jika Jungkook tidak di temukan, Baekhyun hanya tidak bisa membayangkan anak yang baru berumur enam belas hari itu hilang untuk kedua kalinya. Kasihan Jungkook...

Puufff

BRUK

"Hey! Kalau berubah lihat-lihat ! apa kau tidak tau aku sedang terbang di sini?"

Terlihat seekor burung poenix merah terkapar di lantai sedang mengomeli Baekhyun. Tadinya Chanyeol terbang, tidak terlalu tinggi, ia tau jika di depannya ada Baekhyun dalam bentuk kucing.

Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun berubah tepat saat Chanyeol terbang di atasnya dan.. yah, Chanyeol terjatuh.

Puff

Chanyeol ikut berubah lalu berdiri sambil menepuk beberapa bagian bajunya yang kotor, mulutnya masih menggerutu tentang betapa bodohnya Baekhyun berubah di waktu yang tidak tepat.

GREB

"Chanyeol~"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluknya erat sambil menangis menyedihkan. Chanyeol jadi tidak tega dengannya.

"Hiks Chanyeol, miaw~ hiks hiks Yeollie~"

"Kau – kau kenapa? Baek?"

Baekhyun terus saja menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menceritakan apa yang membuatnya bisa menangis seperti ini.

"Aku dan Yoongi sedang mencarikan permen untuk Jungkook, tapi tiba-tiba dia hilang.. bagaimana jika hal buruk terjadi padanya? Bagaimana jika Sehun kembali dan Jungkook belum ditemukan? Sehun akan memarahiku! Hiks hiks Chanyeol... miaw~ hiks"

Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya, dan berhasil, Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tenang.. kita akan menemukannya, aku akan mencarinya denganmu"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata kucingnya yang berkaca-kaca "benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebelum terlambat, ayo kita cari bersama!" ajak Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk semangat "ayo!"

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

Kresek

Kresek

Suara itu tidak jauh dari keberadaan Suho, di balik pohon oak besar itu. Dengan langkah pelan di dekatinya pohon itu.

Srak

"KYAA! hmmph"

Seorang anak laki-laki, mungkin sekitar enambelas tahun, bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Suho segera membekapnya sebelum semua mendengar teriakan yang akan membangunkan seisi Magic High.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak berbahaya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau siapa?" tanya Suho bertubi-tubi, kini ia berjongkok di depan anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki ini imut sekali, dia memiliki mata bulat yang lucu, bibirnya juga unik dengan bentuk hati. Membuat Suho refleks menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Aku.. aku .. Kyungsoo, Dio.." jawabnya, masih dengan nada ketakutan.

"Dio? Jadi namamu Dio?" ulang Suho memastikan. Dio mengangguk lucu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Dio? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu, kau tersesat?" tanya Suho, lagi-lagi Dio mengangguk.

"sebentar ya, aku hubungi temanku dulu" yang bisa Dio lakukan hanya mengangguk, tapi dalam hati ia berharap jika seorang di depannya yang sedang mengutak-atik benda layar datar itu bisa menolongnya.

"Sehun, ada manusia tersesat dan sepertinya dia dari Korea. Dia masuk lewat akses yang terbuka untuk Jungkook, mungkin dia datang bersama Jungkook"

Dio membelakakkan mata bulatnya, seorang di depannya berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti, padahal sebelumnya ia berbicara bahasa Korea dengannya. Apa Dio tersesat terlalu jauh?

Apa mungkin ia sudah berada di luar Korea?

Tapi itu mustahil bukan?

"AWOOO~"

Suara srigala lagi, tidak jauh dari tempat Dio berada. Dio menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari mencari suara srigala itu.

"neukdae?"

Tapi tidak ada srigala, yang ada hanya Suho yang belum selesai dengan telfonnya, dan seorang namja tampan yang berjalan santai ke arah mereka.

Suho menoleh pada namja itu "Kai?"

"Hai Suho, aku mencium bau manusia, apa dia...?"

Suho mengangguk "ya, dia manusia. Jangan macam-macam dengannya atau..."

Oh tidak... mereka semua berbicara dengan bahasa yang aneh.

Sebenarnya Dio sedang berada di mana? Apa di luar Korea?

.

.

Magic

.

High

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan santai menuju kamarnya sambil memakan sebuah lollypop, sementara di tangannya yang lain ia membawa beberapa lollypop warna-warni. Oke, Taehyung suka lollypop... selain daging.

Ia tau seseorang mengikutinya, entah itu siapa... tapi ia tetap santai berjalan seolah tidak tau apapun. Toh apa yang harus ia takutkan?

Taehyung terus berjalan sampai ia merasa kakinya menabrak sesuatu yang berbulu dan lembut di bawah sana, ia berhenti seketika.

Puff

"Aduh! Tae pelan-pelan jalannya!"

Seekor.. okay, sekarang jadi seorang.. seorang anak laki-laki imut sedang duduk di bawah lantai sambil merajuk dengan bibir di poutkan imut, dia terlihat kesal sekali dengan mata menatap sengit pada Taehyung.

Jungkook?

Si kelinci itu?

Bagaimana ia bisa mengikuti Taehyung?

"pokoknya sekarang Tae tanggung jawab!" teriak Jungkook lagi saat Taehyung belum membalas dan malah bengong di tempatnya.

"Ca – caranya?"

Glek

Astaga, ternyata Taehyung bengong karena membayangkan daging kelinci panggang, makanan favoritenya, ia tadi juga membicarakan hal itu dengan Jimin.

Tapi ingat Taehyung! Jungkook bukan untuk di makan!

"Berikan aku permen itu! Lima!"

Eh? Permen? Serius?

Pandangan taehyung kini beralih pada lollypop yang ia bawa, lalu lollypop yang ia makan.

Aha!

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang masih duduk di bawah. Merasa di dekati raut wajah Jungkook berubah panik, ia masih sangat mengingat tentang Taehyung dan Jimin yang berusaha memakannya.

"Tae.. mau apa?"

"Kau ingin permen kan?" refleks Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku akan berikan permenmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai! Sebenernya voting yang paling banyak itu Vkook, eh tapi malah dikit lol, maaf ya :D tapi tenang aja, kan masih ada chapter selanjutnya. Di sini Lay juga malah ga ada maaf...

Semoga kalian suka chapter ini ya, hehe :D

Maaf kalo jelek aku tau aku gak begitu bakat nulis :'(

Makasih yang udah review chapter kemarin, aku seneng banget :D tapi maaf kalo request couplenya belum di buatin, kan masih ada next chap :p

Aku sih maunya FF ini gak terikat, jadi mereka bisa sama siapa aja, namanya juga high school, pasti ada putus nyambung dong ya lol XD

Udah deh gitu aja, semoga kalian suka :D jangan lupa review again ;)

Anyeong~


End file.
